


A Trillion Years and A night (Alastor route)

by Rrougefort



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrougefort/pseuds/Rrougefort
Summary: It was a Dark stormy night, one without the likes of any other. It seemed rather unnatural of sorts, XX was a simple man, he had short black hair, glasses and a rather unusual marking a freckles down his neck to his side. It looked like it was a trail of stars reaching from the top of their body to the bottom. They were rather on the paler side but it didn't change much. Their fashion since was that of a rich victorian child. Their eyes were a deep blue while the other was a lighter purple but they preferred to cover that one.What they were currently doing is running through a rather hard storm. In their blind search for cover he ended up running to a mansion of sorts, it was old and have seen better days but they could care less. He quickly dashed inside for cover, happy to be away from the rain.They decided to stay in the front room for awhile, at least making themselves at home we he was. He ended up sleeping through the storm into the early evening of the next day....
Collections: A Trillion Years and A night Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an import of a Wattpad story I made!!,  
> There are multiple routes including ones with  
> • A kind but dumb man  
> • A soft boy who is a crybaby  
> • Rich tsundere  
> • Flirty Bastard
> 
> You are currently reading the route of Alastor Slater, the kind but dumb man.
> 
> Check my page for the other routes ^w^

I wake up with a splitting headache form the rain, plus in a room I don't quite recognize.... I notice a sharp pain in my neck, I touch it..... bite marks? Why would I have bite marks? Never mind that. I look down to se ethos I'm in a bed, it's clean. It looks more lively in here then it did when I entered. 

But the strange thing.... when I get up to walk I notice- I fall to the floor, when I see my legs to see the problem I notice that my ankle was twisted somehow- it's probably from the Forrest. I should leave this place- I'm at least in my clothes, or what I assume I'm in.

I get up to leave, putting my shoes on. Despite my ankle begging me not too but I still chose to leave. Once I open the door holding my head in pain I find that I'm not alone as I thought. There was around 5 or even 6 people? My vision felt fuzzy, as I felt my senses slowing slipping away from me I felt like I was being carried by somebody? I could care less at this point...

"h-huh? wah?"

"Shhh I've got you now, you mustn't be walking at the moment, your in pretty bad condition"

The person that spoke to me was oddly soothing, it felt like their words were seeping into my skin and healing me. I felt calm, it didn't help with the fact that my head was paining me nor my vision. They ended. Dragging me back onto the bed, tucking me in...

I felt tired but with no desire to sleep, I looked over and seeing the man who just carried me talking to another one of the people here. They ended up just mindlessly blending together in the end though. I drifted off to my own thoughts for awhile before being disturbed again.

It was a man, they had dark hair, it looked rather long and appeared to be pulled back. He has similar bite makes to what mine was but there was more. He appeared to be wearing a butler type of outfit, but I could barely tell. My vision was terrible, do I need glasses?

"Please refrain from getting up again. Your not very healthy at the moment. The others are quite worried for you"

By watching him speak, I could tell me was human. Monsters are common but why is this human here? Who are the others?

"Huh? Who are you?" God my voice was so strained it hurt to speak

"Eilot Monta, the current butler of the mansion. I'll be taking care of you, the others will soon meet you"

With that he stepped away from my bed, moving to the hall. Closing the door behind him... I looked at my surroundings for a bit. The wall was a deep red color, the floor seemed to be made of some dark wood with a rug laying over it. There were some paintings but I couldn't tell what they were, maybe because of age or my bad vision. 

The vision probably came from this splitting headache, my body felt sore.. I wanted to ask eilot if he could do something about it but I couldn't yell. I felt like a rabbit in the eyes for it's hunter. It's too hard to think, I'll just rest for the moment...

I got about an hour of sleep before being woken up again, my vision seems to clear a bit, I look up to see a person with longish white hair that was tied back and had red eyes, their skin was an unnatural white. They were wearing to what appeared a jacket over a choas of an outfit. I don't think they knew I was awake because they reached their way down to my neck a bit into it. I felt a pain like never before, I didn't want to make a noise to disturb them. But I ended up opening my mouth anyways-

"Ow! Ow!"

They backed away, looking scared. I could care less about them, I held my neck in pain. I looked at them, then had these puppy dog eyes to them. It was rather annoying 

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"My apologies, I thought you were asleep.." their voice was soft, as was their eyes "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'm Alastor staler, I'll be leaving to tell the others you have awoke"

As those words came from their mouth they left will a little tap, and was gone before I knew it. I at least took my hat off, that person didn't seem the smartest but they clearly weren't an idiot.

I waited for what felt like minutes till Alastor came back with 3 or so other people I presume.

"This is our guest for the time being, please greet him with kindness" Alastor said breaking the silence that was here for so long, I could care less so I turned over trying not to think about it.

A hand was placed on my back, I didn't bother too look over. It's not like i care about these people... 

"Rather cute isn't he?" 

Hearing this made my face light up, I look over to the person who spoke they were rather stunning, their eyes were both red and black. They had curly purplish hair, but it wasn't curly in a messy way no, in more of a styled way. They had a red bow atop their head which held a little bit of hair. They were wearing pretty much the same thing as everybody else but instead of a jacket or something over it they had a rathe nice looking black vest. 

"They have rather... ok style"

The person said next to them, and for this one was more beautiful looking then the other, had blonde, almost white hair.it was short but on the sides of his face they reached below his neck. His eyes were pitch black. His jaw was sharpened, he was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck that only covered his chest before stopping. Along with a jacket and arm sleeves. Their pants were black and nothing else. They look like they had rich people energy when they spoke.

Besides those there was one left, the person who but their hand on my back, they looked shy and somewhat dark. They had on a similar outfit to Alastor expect the jacket was zipped up, it was baggy aswell, only showing their fingers which had gloves on them, they looked overall soft. Their hair was black and messy, around to the base of their neck. Their eyes were bright yellow but the whites were oddly black. They looked young, but not like a child. They had a baby face or something...

"Welcome adorable guest, I'm Joseph Rosewood, and by me Is Lucan Silas. He's actually being nice for a change~" the purple haired man said in a playful tone

"Hey!! I only complemented them because their style is decent compared to you!" And the too started to argue, while the boy next to me decided it's his time to introduce himself 

"Virgil... Virgil Rouge" 

God what do I do now, it's becoming choas.... I close my eyes, thinking of what I should do..


	2. Alastor part!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the route starts!

As I close my eyes and began to ponder a way to stop this in my mind, I began to think of Alastor and how he was kind, his face, his eyes, just him...? It makes me blush at thought, I quickly make my eyes open. I use the wall for support as I make my way towards him. Hoping on one leg, I touch his shoulder-

"Could you please take me away from here, or just stop those two-"

"They fight a lot, but sure. You want to maybe eat something? We have human food, I think"

I nodded in response was I soon felt him pick me up and out of the room. I've never quite liked being picked up but it was necessary in this situation. I cling onto them for dear life as they took me to the kitchen. But probably to find eilot...

Alastor found eilot and stopped to say something but I was honestly too scared of falling to focus on their conversation....

I was eventually placed down at a couch, Alastor sitting at my side. I kept quiet for fear of speaking in this situation. I could still hear the argument from upstairs. I placed my hands on my thighs beginning to try and think of something to get my mind off this but all I could think about was alastor's sparkling eyes. God, out of all places why here? I know I fall in love easily but- why?

I pounder it for a minute before looking back up to Alastor, it's the dead of night. Despite him being a vampire he seems to be passed out on the couch... I layed on him for comfort. I feel tiny when compared to him... he's warm, I hold onto his arm. This is oddly comforting.... I'm going to stay like this for awhile, I close my eyes and soon drift off into unconsciousness while holding onto Alastor...

As I woke I felt my whole body felling warm and fuzzy, looking around I saw somebody's arm's around me- right! I was cuddling.... Alastor, I'm not complaining, I sure feel safe at the moment.

It's hard to describe what I felt when I saw him, or even started to think about him. I fall in love so fast, but getting out of love isn't the same situation. God I'm talking to myself now about liking this guy, am I really ok? No no I think I am-

I get cut off from Alastor placing his head in my hair 

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing Sir. Slater!"  
I blush and try to keep calm

"Are you sure? Your getting warm? Ah! Is human running a fever!?"

"No! No! I'm fine! Please don't worry!" I turn around to hold his face to comfort him, his skin is really soft- nevermind that! "How about you calm down a bit? Your really overreacting"

I watched him stare into my eyes to process the situation a bit, he's thinking..  
I stare back into his, his eyers are is extremely pretty- 

Stop that! Stop! Why am I getting carried away with things like that! It's very careless of me... 

"I suppose your right, I just worry for you. About that! How are you feeling today!"

"I'm feeling just fine for your information, but- a small request." 

"Huh?! Request! I can do that! What is it!"

My heart stopped, i was extremely embarrassed hat I was about to ask, but I just want to keep feeling like that... it felt so nice...

"Could you- could you- could we sleep together like that more often? Like with your arms over me? Protecting me?"

God what am I doing, I looked away not prepared to face my own embarrassment.... 

"Sure! I love cuddling! It's really nice!"

I held my heart, god this man is too sweet   
For his own good. It's decided, I must protect him at all costs. I rest my head back on his chest, as I felt his arms wrap around me comfortably.... I heard him give out a small giggle, I decided it's time for rest... 

I take one look back up and Alastor, before closing my eyes, handsome as ever. This budding crush of mine. I'm still confused why it happened but I'm not longer denying it.... I love Alastor Slater....

I woke once more, how long have I been asleep? I move to sit up but I hit my head. I guess I know what I am in. After all, I'm living in a manor full of vampires.. I go to check the time, pulling out a pocket watch.... 9 pm, it should be dark by now. I look over at who I supposed would be in here with me. Alastor... as I can tell he isn't the brightest but I don't mind.

As I lay here in the warmth, I feel happy. I might as well stay here for awhile, this brings me joy.. I'm the happiest I've ever been. So I'll stay here until time ends if needed..

{Alastor route: Completed}


End file.
